


Snuggles

by Tyrelingkitten



Series: Cat Chronicles [4]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Cat, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taki and Nyanko-sensei snuggling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [Taki and Nyanko-sensei at Taki's house for secret snuggles.](http://natsumeyuujinchou.dreamwidth.org/7316.html?thread=221588#cmt221588)

The movement was so fast, so non-threatening, that Nyanko-sensei's muscles reacted (or more lack of thereof and it has nothing to do with his pudgy appearance) a second too slow and thus he ended squished from all sides; two powerful arms had encircled him in a tight hug while pressing his back into a familiar chest.

 

Nyanko-sensei hadn't got any time to cry out either when the girl, Taki, had him in her arms as soon as she had spotted him ("Nyu!" was all he could bring out in shock.). All he ever did was take one step into her house, moving about her many rooms, and the next thing he knew - _she_ \- was there. Just there. And she pounced on him to snuggle him close to her face.  _That_  included squealing and declarations of love and adorations of his cuteness, his pudgy face, his amazingly soft body, his plump paws and so on. Or maybe that's just his imagination.

 

If Natsume weren't several steps behind him in the main hall, Nyanko-sensei was sure Taki would have kidnapped him, stashing him away in her room for the night and well... who knows what she was going to do with him? Or more specifically to him? Maybe dress him up or use him as some kind of fluff toy?

 

Her enthusiasm about his fake form often made him feel as if a whirlwind had crashed into him, sending him face first onto the ground. Sometimes, if Nyanko-sensei were honest to himself, he grudgingly admitted he was terrified of the girl.

**Author's Note:**

> for the natsume yuujinchou anon meme at Dreamwidth. So I've discovered the anonymous meme and decided to play because... well I've been so deprived of my Natsume muse. Maybe she will come out and play once she sees me go through the anon requests, was what I thought and bam! Here are a few of my fills. It's been a while since I wrote anything related to this series.


End file.
